New Teacher In School
by uchiuzu lovers
Summary: Kisah Sasuke yang frustasi menghadapi kakaknya yang menyebalkan


**disclaimer :**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC berat...**

**Genre : Family, Friendship**

**rated : T  
><strong>

**New Teacher In School**

" Sasuke ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Kata Naruto Uzumaki lewat telepon. " Tapi apa ya? Aku lupa nih."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi sambil memasang dasinya. Sasuke dan sahabatnya, Naruto sedang mengobrol lewat telepon seperti biasa sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Sasuke berharap Naruto tidak bilang ia lupa memberitahunya sesuatu. Sekarang Sasuke bakal menghabiskan satu hari ini berusaha menebak-nebak apa sesuatu itu. Dan menunggu Naruto mengingat sesuatu bisa makan waktu lama.

Saat itu pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Kakak laki-lakinya yang menyebalkan, Itachi, berdiri di depan pintu sambil tertawa. Radar Sasuke langsung menyala. Apa yang menurut Itachi lucu, artinya pasti kabar buruk.

"Mau apa kau?" kata Sasuke ketus.

Tawa Itachi semakin kencang. "Gak ada"

Sasuke ingin menghapus senyum bodoh dari wajah kakaknya itu. Ia mengambil kamus dan melemparnya ke kepala Itachi. Itachi kaget dan buru-buru menutup pintu tepat pada waktunya untuk menghindari serangan.

"Dasar aneh!" teriak Sasuke.

"Itu dia!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba. "Aku ingat apa yang harus kukatakan padamu. Kakashi-sensei nggak masuk hari ini. Dia bakal cuti selama sebulan. Katanya sih bakal ada guru pengganti"

"Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sasuke sambil menjerit. "Kau bilang dia cuti sebulan dan kau baru memberitahuku sekarang? Pas kita mengobrol?" Sasuke memandang tumpukan tugas Fisika yang dikerjakannya sepanjang hari minggu kemarin. 200 soal. Hukuman dari Kakashi-sensei karena dia ketiduran di kelas guru killer itu. Kalau saja ia tahu guru bermasker itu nggak masuk, Sasuke nggak mungkin membatalkan acara latihan basket bersama Naruto dan Kiba. Terima kasih pada sirkuit ingatan Naruto yang lambat.

"Aku kan lupa," kata Naruto membela diri. "Soalnya itu nggak terlalu penting."

Sasuke mendengus. "Nggak penting?" katanya.

"Kau kan selalu tidur kalau dia mengajar." Tambah Naruto.

"Hn"

"Aku harap guru penggantinya wanita. Dan Seksi seperti Kurenai-sensei, hehe..." kata Naruto.

Mulut Sasuke menganga karena terkejut. Bukan karena Naruto yang terdengar mulai mesum – ia memang jadi mesum sejak awal puber akibat pengaruh kakeknya, Jiraiya – tapi karena Sasuke menyadari ada masalah di tangannya – pesawat telepon menempel di telinganya. Hanya ada satu orang yang pastinya bertanggung jawab untuk ini, kakaknya yang jahil, Itachi. Ia telah melumuri pesawat telepon tanpa kabel dengan madu, dan sekarang telepon itu menempel di kepala Sasuke dan meninggalkan kekacauan yang menjijikkan.

Sasuke berjuang melepaskan telepon dari kepalanya. Tak berhasil. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menariknya keras-keras. Sayangnya, ia menarik terlalu keras dan terjatuh dari tempat tidur. BUK!

"Sasuke?" kata Naruto di telepon. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Sasuke mencoba bangkit. "Aku punya masalah. Masalah itu setinggi 173cm, berambut panjang, berwajah keriput, dan lebih parah daripada kenyataan kau lupa memberitahuku Kakashi-sensei tidak masuk hari ini sejak kemarin." Sasuke berjuang menarik telepon sekali lagi, "Aku mau menutup telepon." Kata Sasuke. "Tapi nggak bisa."

'Itachi pasti tertukar saat dilahirkan. Kakakku yang asli tak mungkin pembuat onar, sahabat hiu, dan orang narsis yang punya teman khayalan. Aku ingin tes darah!' batin Sasuke kesal.

Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil melepaskan telepon itu dari telinganya dan menekan tombol OFF. Tapi telinganya benar-benar lengket. Menjijikkan! Sekarang ia harus menghilangkan sisa madu dari rambutnya, ia tak punya waktu untuk mandi lagi dan mungkin bakal telat sampai ke sekolah. Sasuke harus berharap madu yang menempel di kepalanya akan hilang. Tak mungkin ia ke sekolah dengan penampilan seperti baru keluar dari sarang lebah. Grrr. Bagaimana kakaknya bisa begitu menyebalkan? Rasanya tak mungkin mereka punya gen yang sama.

Sasuke sibuk dengan rambutnya ketika berjalan melewati lorong sekolah bersama Naruto setelah jam pertama berakhir. Ia masih tak yakin rambutnya tampak oke, tapi Sasuke berhasil melakukan sesuatu pada rambutnya, berkat menit-menit terakhir bersama produk penata rambut dan alat pengering rambut.

"Rambutmu tampak oke, kok," kata Naruto meyakinkan Sasuke untuk yang keseratus kalinya. "Sungguh. Masih kayak pantat ayam" tambahnya. Rambut pirangnya benar-benar keren dibiarkan berantakan. Sasuke pun berusaha tidak iri karena Naruto punya gaya rambut bebas madu.

"Trims, Dobe," kata Sasuke. "Aku sudah membuat keputusan nggak akan membiarkan kakakku merusak salah satu hari baik dalam hidupku ini."

"Apa sih yang beda dengan hari ini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengikuti Sasuke duduk di kantin dan memesan ramen.

Sasuke menggeleng-geleng. Terkadang Naruto memang kurang tanggap! Sasuke memesan sup tomat. "Dua kata, Naruto," kata Sasuke.

"..."

" 'Tanpa Kakashi' atau 'Bebas Hukuman'," kata Sasuke.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau benci pada Kakashi-sensei? Padahal dia lumayan baik, kau saja yang kurang ajar tidur pada kelasnya."

Sasuke mengeluarkan suara seperti orang mual dan menaruh tangannya di perut seolah mau muntah. Naruto memelototi Sasuke. Sungguh deh, Sasuke kadang suka banget bersikap tidak dewasa.

"Hei guys," kata Kiba yang datang dan duduk bersama mereka.

"Hai, Kiba!" kata Naruto.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Sasuke

"Kalian sudah dengar tentang guru baru pengganti Kakashi-sensei, belum?" tanya kiba sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Maksudmu guru baru yang jadi idola baru guru-guru wanita itu?" tanya Naruto. Ia tampak kesal. "Ya, aku terus-terusan mendengar gosip tentang dia." Naruto berbalik ke Sasuke dan menjelaskan. "Dia lulusan Harvard, IQ 200, dan saat sekolah ia melompati 3 kelas sekaligus."

"Yeah, terus cewek-cewek bilang dia kayak model yang sudah pernah muncul di majalah!" Kiba berteriak. "Aku sudah 1 tahun jadi model majalah tapi tak ada yang menyadarinya."

"Hn... Siapa sih orang ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku belum melihatnya," Naruto mengakui.

"Aku nggak bisa mempercayai ini," lanjut kiba tidak mendengarkan kedua sahabatnya. "Belum pernah muncul di majalah tapi sudah jadi bahan gossip satu sekolah."

"Oke, ini saatnya," kata Sasuke saat jam pelajaran terakhir dimulai. "Saat yang kutunggu, selama, selama, sejak awal semester. Kelas Fisika tanpa Kakashi sensei"

Naruto, yang duduk sebangku dengannya mendesah. "Ada masalah apa sih kau dengan Kakashi sensei?"

"Dia itu orang menyebalkan yang mengacaukan masa kecilku," kata Sasuke dengan mata menyala.

"...?"

"Dia sahabat orang menyebalkan no 1 di dunia!"

"Maksudmu Itachi nii?" tanya Naruto sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

Tubuh Sasuke membeku dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Itachi?" ulang Sasuke. "Tolong jangan ucapkan nama itu di dekatku," katanya horror.

Naruto mengangguk cepat-cepat.

Tepat pada saat itu pintu kelas terbuka dan seorang pemuda berambut panjang terikat ke belakang masuk ke kelas.

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh. Sasuke tidak mempercayai matanya. Pemuda yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai pengganti sementara Kakashi sensei adalah kakaknya yang menyebalkan. Itachi? Pikir Sasuke. Itachi! Ini bukan mimpi- ini mimpi buruk.

Saat itulah Itachi memperhatikan Sasuke dan tersenyum.

Sasuke balik melotot.

'Harapan indah ternyata memang menyenangkan hingga tiba saatnya berakhir' batin Naruto prihatin.

"Nah, begitulah cara menyelesaikan soal ini!" kata Itachi menutup penjelasannya sambil tersenyum.

Para siswi tepar dengan liur bercucuran dan hidung penuh nosebleed dengan mata penuh tulisan "love". Sementara para siswa cuma gigit jari, termasuk Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto merasa bulu kuduknya merinding dan ia pun menoleh. Ia bisa melihat wajah horror Sasuke dengan latar belakang api neraka. Naruto menelan ludah.

DING... DING...

Bel sekolah berbunyi di saat yang tepat.

Buru-buru Sasuke menyusul Itachi yang keluar kelas dan menariknya. Ia tak menghiraukan teriakan naruto yang mengacungkan tas Sasuke yang ketinggalan.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku mau mengembalikan hidupku," kata Sasuke geram.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka ada di sudut yang sepi.

Itachi berpikir sejenak. "Yah ini bermula saat..."

"Kaasan dan Tousan tahu kau sudah kerja?" tanya Sasuke memotong cerita Itachi.

Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan angkuh. "Tapi aku kan hanya..."

Tiba-tiba kenyataan menghantam Sasuke seperti ombak besar. "Bukankah kau belum lulus kuliah?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi mengangkat bahu. "Ternyata jadi guru di sini menyenangkan, siswanya baik dan gurunya ramah-ramah. Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan jadi guru tetap di sini."

"Nggak, nggak boleh!" teriak Sasuke, ngeri membayangkan ide itu.

"Ngng, ya, boleh saja," kata Itachi dengan suara menyebalkan terbaiknya.

"Nggak!" jerit Sasuke.

Untungnya, Naruto dan Kiba sampai di sana tepat waktu untuk mencegah Sasuke menyerang kakaknya.

Itachi memilih pergi meninggalkan tiga sekawan itu.

Kiba memandang Itachi sesaat. "Walaupun terdengar egois aku lega orang itu Itachi."

Mulut Sasuke menganga. Kiba sudah gila, ya?

"Model," kata Kiba sambil tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. " Untung aku lebih tinggi 7 cm."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakuakan?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah teralalu pusing untuk apa pun kecuali mengerang lemah sebagai jawaban. Tapi tentu saja Cuma ada satu solusi untuk masalah ini.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku akan melakukan apa yang dilakuakan setiap saudara kandung. Aku akan mengadu ke Kaasan dan Tousan.' Sasuke membatin.

"Jadi, apa Itachi nii mendapat masalah?" tanya Kiba malam itu saat ia, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang bertelepon trimitra.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Banget. Dia dikirim balik ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya yang tertunda. Ternyata dia bohong saat bilang sedang dalam masa liburan. Ini oke banget karena ia akan ada jauh dariku."

"Yeah, tapi sementara itu, semua anak di sekolah membicarakan dia," kata Naruto sambil menghela napas.

"Itu tak akan bertahan lama. Dan oh ya, katanya akan ada guru lain yang mengajar Fisika." Kata Kiba.

"Yah kau tahu kan apa kata orang?" tanya Naruto sambil bertopang dagu. " Hari esok pasti tiba!"

"Itu mungkin saja benar." Tambah Kiba. " Tapi itachi nii kan bakal selalu menjadi kakak Sasuke."

"Trims," kata Sasuke. "Cara bagus untuk menyebarkan kegembiraan, Kiba."

"Nggak apa-apa," kata Naruto bersimpati. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengerti penderitaannya memiliki Itachi sebagai kakak. Tak ada seorang pun. Itachi benar-benar menagkancurkan harinya.

'Dan kupikir madu menempel di rambutku sudah parah,' pikir Sasuke. Setidaknya ia bisa mencuci rambutnya dengan shampo. Itachi bakal menempel terus di hidupnya... selamanya.

**FIN**


End file.
